More than 100,000 synthetic chemicals are used in a variety of domestic, industrial, and agricultural applications, resulting in contamination of precious water with many harmful toxins. Various toxic organic chemicals among those have a potential to cause a number of serious health hazards, including cancer, other internal organ disorders, developmental and reproductive disorders, and dysfunction with a serious health threat. One of the primary sources of exposure to those toxic organic chemicals is drinking water. There are also a number of methods which have been developed to attempt to remove various health hazardous organics. However, there is no device which is able to remove a wide spectrum of organic chemicals using one unique purification module, or a simple combination of modules. We will attempt to develop an innovative sorbent system composed of specifically functionalized, robust and light-weight smart fibers. These will efficiently and economically remove a wide spectrum of organic pollutants from contaminated drinking water. This novel/smart device will be easily adaptable to POU/POE, as well as large water treatment facilities in a cost effective manner. The goals for this Phase I program will be achieved through the following Specific Aims: (1) Functionalize ACFs Which Have Stabilized Micro/Nano Matrices. (2) Study the Adsorption Characteristics of Prepared ACFs Using Concerning Toxic Organic Chemical Pollutants. (3) Evaluate and Devise the ACFs for Removal of a Wide Spectrum of Organic Chemicals. The evaluation includes performance efficacies in terms of both technology and economics. If this Phase I program is successful, a Phase II proposal will be submitted for the construction and testing of a prototype filter module for application studies using drinking water and ground water directly. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The pollution of ground and drinking water by organic chemicals has attracted increasing global attention in recent decades as a critical environmental menace and a serious health threat worldwide. The industrial effluent from chemical manufacturing and decomposed or leached chemicals from plastic products are both significant sources of organic chemical contamination. Our smart adsorption system satisfies the unmet need in the clean-up of hazardous organic chemicals from drinking water sources in a cost effective manner with high application versatility.